El Tigre: the anti hero wrecker
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: El Tigre has a chance to join the Wreckers, but his only way in has been killed by Turbo. But Turbo has super powers now and plans to destroy the multiverse. So El Tigre has to stop him and save everyone before it's too late. No flames!
1. Job one

**Me and Manny: Yo joes!**

**Me: Smokescreen2814 for here!**

**Manny: With, (spins belt buckle and becomes El Tigre)**

**El Tigre: El Tigre!**

**Me: This is my first El Tigre story, so no flames!**

**El Tigre: Yeah El Tigre: the anti hero wrecker.**

**Me: We finally picked the name.**

**El Tigre: You'll love this story!**

**Me: But first I don't own any characters in this story!**

**Me and El Tigre: Enjoy!**

It's a rainy day in Mircale city, a city filled with crime and villainly, Manny Rivera better known as El Tigre is at home watching TV, his dad White Pantera and Grandpapi Puma Loco are in Bara Magna along with the flock of fury, his best friend Frida is hanging out in Sugar Rush with Candlehead. So it's just him, the phone rings but he doesn't answer it.

"Hey stripe head! It's Vanellope calling to let you know that you're not taking my brand new jet for a joy ride! Just like last time!" Said Vanellope on the phone.

"It's not fault that me and Frida destroyed your throne room, now you have a sun roof." Said Manny.

The phone rings again but Manny doesn't answer it. "Hey Manny, it's Arcee calling to let you know that Tahu has a mission for you, a package will be sent to you. Oh and by the way Ratchet is still mad at you for destroying his microscope." Said Arcee on the phone.

"I said I was sorry!" Said Manny.

The doorbell rings, Manny gets off the couch and sees mail Insecticon at the door. "Package for a Manny Rivera?" Said Mail Insecticon.

"Thanks." Said Manny taking the package from Mail Insecticon. Mail Insecticons fake coughs and holds his hand out. "Here's a tip, get that cough checked." Said Manny and closes the door.

Manny opens the package and sees a file and a photo of the Coachman from Disney's Pinocchio, he finds a letter. "Dear Manny Ultra Magnus decided to make you a Wrecker, all you need to do is bring this man alive. He's gonna launch a commercial for a theme park that will force children to go and you turn them into donkeys with the water from a roller coaster that you get wet." Said Manny reading the note. "Not on my watch." Said Manny he grabs the blueprints and exits the apartment.

But Mail Insecticon is at the door gives another package to Manny and takes the money from Manny and flies away. Manny opens the package and finds a note and it says. "C this stuff, this is 4 that Coachman guy. From Muscle man." Manny sees a buttload of C4 in the package. Manny smirks and loads it all in his inventory cube.

Meanwhile in New York City Manny has turned into El Tigre and is outside of a broadcasting building where the Coachman is in control. "If I can stop the Coachman from broadcasting that commercial, I can save everyone from being donkeys." Said El Tigre. "While Mordecai, Rigby, Muslce man and High Five Ghost shut down that theme park, I need a way to get into the building."

10 minutes El Tigre is in the sewers and inflated a bounce house. "Let see bounce house check, a buttload of C4, check. Let's do this." Said El Tigre.

Meanwhile inside the building a man is walking out the bathroom and then the bathroom explodes killing the man and two guards were watching, then El Tigre emerges from the smoke. "Don't go go in there." Said El Tigre.

The guards take their clubs out and El Tigre takes his claws and gets ready to fight. He shoots his claws at 8 of the guards, then slashes the guards and punches the last one in the face. El Tigre walks in the elevator and presses the top floor button. The elevator goes up and awful elevator music turns on.

"Man I hate elevator music." Said El Tigre. He waits to get to the top floor, he checks his email on his iPhone, then plays angry birds, then 5 minutes later he posted elevator music is gay and gets 5 likes from Crumplezone, Zandar, Bart Simpson, Gloyd, El Oso, and Sora. Then the power goes out and El Tigre finds out he's halfway to the top floor.

He groaned and opened the elevator by force and ran outside of the building and is on the roof. Then a helicopter shows and open fire on El Tigre. El Tigre runs award from the bullets and gets out of the sights and gets from behind the mini gun and jumps up the helicopter, kicks the gunner off copter and knocks out the pilot and flies to the top of the building and crashes through the window.

"Wow that was nuts." Said El Tigre and sees the armored door. "Hm, what did Muscle man said about armored doors?"

A dream bubble pops up with Muscle man in it. "Just use all of it, bro." Said Muscle man and disappears.

El Tigre puts all the C4 on the door and blows it up. Coachman coughs and sees El Tigre and he's furious. "What are you doing here?" Coachman asked.

"Here to kick your ass, and bring you to Justice." Said El Tigre and pushes the cancel broadcast button.

"What did you do?!" The Coachman asked.

"Canceled your broadcast and now I'm taking you to Tahu." Said El Tigre.

"Ha! Good luck I alarmed my guards, and they're on their way." Said Coachman.

"Time for plan B." Said El Tigre he takes a running start and tackles Coachman through a window. "BOOYAKASHA!" El Tigre shouted.

Coachman and El Tigre are free falling all the way to the ground. "You're insane!" Said Coachman scared.

"Am I?" Said El Tigre and started punching Coachman until the they land on the bounce house.

A few seconds later El Tigre gets back up. "Now that was awesome." Said El Tigre then his iPhone ringed and he answered it. "Hello?"

A/N: Pretend there's a split screen.

"Manny, this is Tahu. Have you catched Coachman yet?" Tahu asked.

"Yeah, I got him." Said El Tigre. But Hazel Bittersweet and Prince Hugo are escorting Coachman and get away. "Anyway I'll bring him to you and I'll become a Wrecker." He notices Coachman is gone. "I have to call you back, my target's getting away." Said El Tigre and hangs up.

El Tigre looks around the area. "This isn't sweet at all!" He notices Hazel Bittersweet and Prince Hugo running away with Coachman. "It's Bittersweet with a huge ego, and they're getting away with my ticket in the Wreckers." Said El Tigre and started chasing away those two.

**Me: So what do you think?**

**El Tigre: Pretty wild and badass! Where did that bounce house come from?**

**Me: You "borrowed" it.**

**El Tigre: Ah I see. But who's Prince Hugo?**

**The ground starts shaking and Cleo comes out of the ground with the Earthshock drills and she's dizzy.**

**Me: Hey Cleo.**

**Cleo: Hi Smoke.**

**El Tigre: Are those the Earthshock drills from the weapons vault? (See the Badass glitch chapter 3)**

**Cleo: Yeah Gali and Lloyd are training me and my friends to be Justice Rangers. I over heard about Prince Hugo, that guy was a jerk.**

**Me: Do tell.**

**Cleo: Well he's on the flying horse derby and the best. He's a cheater and hates when Sofia joined the derby and bullies James.**

**Me: So what? One time I shot a three pointer in basketball, best day of my life. I felt like a Toronto Raptor before they traded Chris Bosh, but stay loyal to your team.**

**El Tigre and Cleo: You're Canadian!?**

**Me: Yeah, and just to let you know all those things you hear about Canadians are not true.**

**Cleo: Got it. Anyway can I get a new weapon please? I was thinking of this vault at the end of the hall of the weapons vault?**

**Me and El Tigre: No! **

**Me: Vault X is off limits! It has the most powerful weapons know to man, woman, child, and other beings everywhere.**

**Cleo: What kind of weapons are in there?**

**Me: Some of them are from the God of War games, relics of the Iacon vaults, Power Rangers weapons and the list goes on and on.**

**El Tigre: What about the zords?**

**Me: Ironhide and Ratchet are patching em up.**

**Cleo: I'll see you later Smoke. (Walks out) **

**Me: Anyway please review and **

**Me and El Tigre: Adios bros and hoses!**


	2. Sewer chase

**Ironhide and Ratchet are fixing up the zords from the first power rangers series ever. **

**Ironhide: This is hopeless, these things are 20 years!**

**Me: (walks in) Maybe you should get help from Felix? He'll fix it in no time.**

**Ironhide and Ratchet: No!**

**Vanellope: Boys, am I'm right?**

**Me: Hey kid, I'm right here.**

**Vanellope: Sorry Smoke, say I have something to show you. (Runs away and drives in her kart with her wheels like a monster truck's)**

**Me: Holy crap! This is so cool! How did you get these wheels?**

**Vanellope: I'm rich, a doy!**

**Ratchet: I'm amazed that you live in a castle and call yourself President.**

**Ironhide: Well I think, it makes you more badass.**

**Vanellope: Thank you Ironhide, now if you excuse me, I'm off to the junkyard. (Drives away)**

**Jun: (off screen) In coming! **

**A steel fan is thrown at a tool and slices it. **

**Ratchet: Jun! I needed that!**

**Jun: (Runs in and grabs her steel fan) Sorry Ratchet.**

**Ratchet: I could expect it from Bulkhead, not you.**

**Jun: It was a accident.**

**Me: Listen, I'll talk to Ratchet get back to training.**

**Jun: Ok. (runs out)**

**Me: Listen I know but Gali and Lloyd are training them.**

**Ratchet: I know Smoke, I don't why would Gali give her steel fans?**

**Me: Beats me, Doc.**

**Zandar and Manny walks in.**

**Zandar: Hey Smoke, what's up?**

**Me: Let see I'm gonna give Rancis and the other racers custom made weapons. I make custom made weapons now. (Not in real life) **

**Manny: Ok, that explains Vanellope's monster kart.**

**Me: She's rich, I didn't made em. Anyway I got some weapons to make, I'll see you guys later.**

**Crumbelina: Smoke! Predacons are here and pissed off!**

**Predaking: (Breaks down the door with Grimwing and Skylynx by his side) Smokescreen2814! You killed my brothern!**

**Manny spins his belt buckle and becomes El Tigre.**

**Zandar: What are you talking?**

**Predaking: Him and Sea Eagle came to the Predacon lair and killed every single one of them! **

**Me: We don't even know where you live?! (Summons Kingdom key)**

**Grimwing: Once we're done with you that bird brain is next! We mean Sea Eagle.**

**Me: Enough talk let's fight!**

**Both sides charge and get ready to fight. In the meantime enjoy chapter 2 of El Tigre the anti hero wrecker. This story is not related to the Deadpool video game except for chapter 1, the rest of the story will be different I promise.**

El Tigre is chasing after Prince Hugo, Hazel Bittersweet and Coachman in the sewers. "Get back here, with my villain!" El Tigre shouted.

"Make us, punk!" Hazel shouted back.

"Not on your life street rat!" Hugo shouted.

"My family is famous for being heroes and villains!" El Tigre shouted.

El Tigre chases Hazel, Hugo and Coachman into another room. "We're trapped!" Said Coachman.

El Tigre walks in the room and he's pissed. "Go! The boss is waiting." Said Hazel and the Coachman runs away

"So who are you two working? Teridax, Vilgax, Predaking, GBF Jr., Shredder? Stop me if I'm getting close?" Said El Tigre.

"We're not gonna tell you!" Said Hazel.

"Guess I'm gonna have to squeeze it out of you." Said El Tigre taking his claws put and gets ready for battle.

Hazel summons three green candy apple brutes and they attack El Tigre. El Tigre dodges the punches and backed up to a wall. El Tigre leaps from the wall and does spin cyclone on one candy apple and drills right through it. Then El Tigre bicycle kick the other candy apple brute and rips the core out the brute and dies. Then El Tigre uses his chain claw punch on the last candy apple and falls in the down in a half pipe.

"Hey, cool off." Said El Tigre pointing at something and a jet of sewer water hits the candy apple brute away.

Prince Hugo and Hazel run away again and El Tigre chases them again and caught them. "Don't worry, I'll make him dizzy." Said Hazel and gets ready to say the spell but El Tigre uses his claw punch to hit Hazel in the face.

"You're next Hugo." Said El Tigre getting closer to Hugo by walking on a pipe.

"I don't know Rivera, I'm not sure you should fight me." Said Hugo.

"What are you gonna do hit with a polo hammer? Oh I'm so scared." Said El Tigre sarcastically.

Hugo summons two metal silver gauntlets with a face of snarling lion on each end. "Impressed?" Hugo asked.

"Barely, get ready for a ass kicking!" El Tigre replied.

"They're called the Nemean cestus, from God of War 3 you obtain these after defeating Hercules." Hugo explained and punch El Tigre in the face with them.

El Tigre hits a wall and then falls on a pipe and lands on his nuts. "Ay caramba!" He shouted and landed in the sewer water and went down drain and slide down. "Man, this is just like water slide at water kingdom, minus the smell!" Said El Tigre. Then the ride ends when he hit the ground. "And the part with no pool to land on."

El Tigre hears talking and sees Turbo, Dogpound, Hazel, and Hugo listening to Coachman, so he hides in the shadows until the right time to strike. "Everything is going according to plan, Turbo." Said Coachman.

"Perfect, now you're deadweight." Said Turbo and gives Dogpound the signal to kill Coachman. Dogpound grabs Coachman and beats him up to death.

"I'm gonna kill him." Said El Tigre and emerges from the shadows and punches Hazel, Hugo, and Dogpoundin the face. "Turbo, I hope you have coffin, suit and tombstone for your funeral because I'm gonna kill you!" El Tigre shouted.

"Are you sure about Rivera?" Said Turbo and lifts El Tigre with telekinesis and threw him at a wall head first knocking him out. "Come, we have work to do." Said Turbo and he and his allies have left the sewers.

Meanwhile Manny wakes up in a Bara Magna hospital with Tahu, Ratchet, and Smoke by his side. "Smoke, Tahu, Ratchet where am I?" Manny asked.

"Bara Magna's hospital, Smoke found you and brought you here and found what's left of Coachman." Tahu answered.

"Ok that explains alot." Said Manny. "Turbo's back and he has powers."

"No matter how many times we kill Turbo he always comes back." Said Ratchet.

"This time he's a mutate." Said Smoke.

"A what?" Ratchet asked.

"Turbo has given himself powers, and so far we don't what else he has?" Said Smoke.

"So he turned himself into a freak, like when he was a Cy bug." Said Tahu.

"You got that right, and we need to stop him." Said Smoke.

"Well leave that to me." Said Manny.

"Ok, let's bring you up to speed." Said Tahu.

**Amber, Hidlegard and Cleo are having a tea party and Smoke, Zandar and El Tigre are thrown at the table.**

**Amber: Are you guys okay?**

**El Tigre: We're good.**

**Me: Not me, I landed on some hot tea, and my arm is burning!**

**Predaking, Grimwing, and Skylynx show up and pissed off.**

**Me: Manny, Zandar you two have to fuse your powers together to defeat the Predacons.**

**El Tigre and Zandar: Got it!**

**El Tigre: Ancient Tiger spirit I summon you! (A giant green tiger spirit appears) **

**Zandar: Slash dash! (Takes a running start and so did El Tigre)**

** El Tigre and Zandar: Tiger slash attack! **

**They fuse their attacks and the Tiger spirit's claws get longer and slashes te Predacons repeatily and they go thrown out of my studio.**

**Ironhide: That was awesome, you two!**

**Hidlegard: I seen better.**

**Cleo: She seen better.**

**Me: I like it, they should use that move in Keyblade Rangers.**

**Wheeljack: Damn right, say Smoke I heard that you're cancelling you're dodgeball tournament.**

**Me: Yeah that's true, no one else signed up besides some other authors.**

**Wheeljack: Anyway i'm heading straight to Eagle's to take Cleo and Hidlegard to training and see how they're doing.**

**Me: Alright, then.**

**Zandar: Mind if Manny and I tag along we need to tell Eagle that someone framed him and Smoke.**

**Wheeljack: Why not? (Walks out with Zandar, Cleo, Hidlegard and El Tigre)**

**Amber: Are you gonna be okay?**

**Me: I'll be fine, I'm gonna go to the ER room. Please review and adios bros and hoes.**


	3. Metru nui

**James, Takanuva and I enter my studio.**

**Me: Hey guys, we're back from our (hears a explosion) what the hell?!**

**The forge of Solus Prime is thrown at Takanuva.**

**James: Takanuva!**

**Ultra Magnus with his right hand destroyed and thrown to the ground.**

**Me: Ultra Magnus! What happened!?**

**Ultra Magnus: Smoke! Xemnas' he's here!**

**Xemnas: (floats in) Smoke and James, it's nice to see you two again.**

**Me: Xemnas, what are you doing here?**

**Xemnas: Just here to destroy you, after you made Predaking a wimp and **

**Optimus Prime: (punches Xemnas in the face) You talk too much. **

**Xemnas takes his blades but Optimus Prime takes out the star Saber and repeatily slash Xemnas and swings a energy wave at Xemnas out of my studio.**

**Me: And stay out!**

**Ultra Magnus: We need to get to the medic bay.**

**Me: Right, let's get them the medic bay.**

**While we take Ultra Magnus and Takanuva to the medic bay, you readers enjoy the new chapter of El Tigre the anti hero wrecker. By the way I canceled my dodgeball tournament since no one else signed up besides other authors.**

El Tigre is in a hero's duty jet along with the Core 4 flying to Metru nui the Matoran use to live before the Toa Metru moved to the island of Mata nui. "Man the island of Metru Nui, the last time we've been there, we faced a army of Visorak." Said El Tigre.

"Yeah those spiders still give me the creeps." Said Vanellope.

"Yeah, but those things are long gone President cavity." Said Sgt Calhoun.

"That's true, but why would Turbo go to Metru Nui?" Felix asked.

"Beats me, but I know is that we need to stop him." Said El Tigre.

"We should be careful." Said Felix.

"You're right we don't know what Turbo got in plan." Said Ralph.

Then the jet starts to lose control and starts to crash land. "Manny there's something I need to tell you!" Said Vanellope in fear.

"What is it?!" El Tigre asked.

"I broke your Nintendo 3DS!" Vanellope admitted.

"What?!" El Tigre shouted.

"I forgot it was in my pocket, when I was racing and when a Gumball hit me, and when I felt something in my pocket and that's how it happened!" Said Vanellope.

"You owe me a 3DS!" El Tigre shouted.

The jet crashs lands in Po Metru and El Tigre brings the unconisous Core 4 one by one out of the damaged jet and layed them down. El Tigre took his claws and starched the Core 4 to wake up. He punches Ralph in the chest repeatily but he didn't wake up. El Tigre turns the volume of his iPhone all the way up and plays the alarm alert to try and wake up Felix and Calhoun but it didn't work.

So he moves to Vanellope and slaps her across the face. "That's for breaking my 3DS and I was close to beating Xemnas in Dream drop distance and Luigi's mansion 2! Wake up!" El Tigre shouted and slaps Vanellope repeatily. But she didn't wake up and neither did the Core 4, so he decided to fly solo for this mission.

El Tigre walks through the canyon and enters a abandon village. He walks through the village and gets ambushed by some troopers that looks like Cy-bugs and Turbo and they attack El Tigre. El Tigre grabs two rocks and used his chain attack to throw the rocks at two Cy bugTurbos, and starts kicking some ass.

El Tigre uses the claw shot move and kills 4 of the Cy bug Turbos. Then when more of Cy bug Turbos show up and they get shot by someone. Then Nuparu jumps in the fight and shoots every single Cy bug Turbo he sees with his cordak blaster.

"Nuparu?! What brings you here?" El Tigre asked.

"Manny, I'm here to help you out to stop Turbo. He's in Ko-Metru in one of the old knowledge towers getting ready to start a invasion." Said Nuparu.

"Wait Turbo? That guy killed Coachman my ticket into the Wreckers!" Said El Tigre.

"Well it will take days to travel by foot. But I know another way." Said Nuparu.

They're in Onu-Metru and see a tube. "What the hell am I'm looking at?" El Tigre asked.

"A chute, a method of transport that gets the Matoran across the island. This tube will take you to Ko- Metru and one of the knowledge towers." Nuparu explained and finished fixing the chute.

"Sweet let's do this!" Said El Tigre.

"Actually Hazal and her candy apple brutes are on her way. So you finish him off." Said Nuparu pushing El Tigre in the chute. The chute pushes El Tigre through the chute and gets shot out of the chute into Ko-Metru.

"What a wild ride." Said El Tigre and then puked. Then he sees some lights flashing and notices Turbo is up there. El Tigre takes the elevator and reaches the top floor.

Turbo's chair turns around and sees El Tigre. "You." Said Turbo.

"Turbo!" Said El Tigre.

"You won't stop me from completing my plans." Said Turbo.

"That chair looks uncomfortable." Said El Tigre.

"It's worth it!" Turbo snapped back.

"In that case, would you like fries with that?" Said El Tigre and turns up the power and shocks Turbo and screams in pain until he's crispy.

Meanwhile outside the knowledge tower Nuparu shows up with Hazel Bittersweet tied up and sees the tower explodes and sees El Tigre and Turbo falling down and Turbo breaks El Tigre's fall. "Turbo's dead amd let's go home." Said El Tigre.

"Actually that's a clone." Said Nuparu.

"What?!" El Tigre exclaimed.

"He's been using clones to do this dirty work before the masters of darkness invasion." Said Nuparu.

"Really? I thought it was unlimited lives." Said El Tigre.

"That's what I thought too. Luckily I had a little chat with Hazel and found out he's on Cybertron." Said Nuparu.

"How are we gonna get to Cybertron, my portable universal bridge is broken from the explosion." Said El Tigre.

"Mine's damage from the battle. But I know another place where we can go, the place where the transport of this island is made, follow me." Said Nuparu. Nuparu and El Tigre jump in the chute to Le-Metru.

**Ratchet is repairing Ultra Magnus' hand after what Xemnas did earlier. After he's done Ultra Magnus' hand is now a claw like appendage. **

**Ratchet: I did the best I could.**

**Optimus Prime: You did your best Ratchet.**

**Ratchet: As for Takanuva, he shows no damage to the brain.**

**Me: That's good.**

**Ratchet: I think the commander should sit out of any missions until he learns how to use his new hand.**

**James: I agree with Ratchet on this one.**

**Me: (gets a text) Hey Wheeljack is gonna meet Eagle in Enchancia, so he can meet Gnarly.**

**(Texts try not to scare him)**

**James: Oh yeah Amber texted me that she and Predaking at Eagle's studio and they're waiting for him to come back.**

**Takanuva: I wonder how is he gonna react to Predaking on our side?**

**Me: Beats me.**

**Ratchet: I was thinking of giving Eagle a ground and universal bridge, I can built it for him.**

**Me: Don't know about that Ratchet.**

**Bulkhead: (walks in) Hey you guys seen Jackie around?**

**James: He's in Enchancia meeting Gnarly.**

**Bulkhead: Who?**

**James: I'll give you the short version. He's a troll and trolls love looking at the stars. So they bang their clubs because that's their music. But my great grandfather thought they were attacking so the guards chased them back to their cave and told them to stay there. Until Sofia made friends with them.**

**Bulkhead: Oh ok, I just got a tablet, but thanks for telling me.**

**Me: Basiclly I have a troll that bangs his club for no reason and his name is Muscle man.**

**Bulkhead and I: (Laughing)**

**Me: Anyway please review and adios amigos. That's my never catchphrase and Eagle Wheeljack's nickname is Jackie, Bulkhead told me to tell you that.**


	4. Wild ride

**Me, Mordecai, Rigby, Arcee, James and Zandar are hanging out in the living room at my studio.**

**Rigby: So bored!**

**Me: Damn right. There's nothing to do.**

**Zandar:'We watched TV, video games, and other stuff.**

**Me: (notices readers) oh hey guys, it's a slow day in my studio. So we're trying to find ways to kill time.**

**Zandar: Plus Gali and Lloyd took our friends to the Lion chi temple in Chima for a field trip.**

**Mordecai: Yeah that sounds like fun. **

**Laval: (walks in) Hi everyone!**

**Me: Hey Laval.**

**James: From Legends of Chima.**

**Laval: So what are you guys doing?**

**Mordecai: Trying to figure what to do.**

**Me: Well I got the new chapter of El Tigrw the anti hero wrecker. Check it out.**

Nuparu has just put the finishing touches on a flying ship for El Tigre. "Alright, Manny, I finished your ship." Said Nuparu wiping his hands with a cloth.

"Thanks, Nuparu." Said El Tigre.

"Listen Manny, there's something else you should know before you go to Cybertron." Said Nuparu.

El Tigre rolled eyes and sighed. "Fine, tell me." Said El Tigre.

"Well the thrusters will get you there in no time, the lasers are at full power. But the universal bridge isn't" Before Nuparu could finish he gets cut off.

"Thanks, bro! See you later!" El Tigre shouted and flew away.

Nuparu was shocked and gets angry. "Damn it, Rivera!" He shouted.

Meanwhile in Sugar Rush a portal opens up and El Tigre's jet comes out and flies in Gumball gorge. "This isn't Cybertron! I'm in Sugar Rush" Said El Tigre. Then he sees a giant red Gumball coming towards him, he gets out of the way and dodges the rest of the gumballs and exits the gorge and enters the racers' village. El Tigre flies through every house, and destroys everything and heads straight to Crumbelina's coffee shop.

Inside Crumbelina's coffee shop Crumbelina gave Gloyd a pumpkin spice latte. "Here Gloyd, on the house." Said Crumbelina. Gloyd takes a sip of the coffee and spits in out. "If you don't like it. Just say it, don't spray it." Crumbelina exclaimed.

"I like it, just look out!" Said Gloyd and pointed out a jet coming towards them. Crumbelina and Gloyd jump out of the way and El Tigre's jet goes through Crumbelina's coffee shop and Alex's Bittersweet's caramel apple shop and El Tigre has a Skor caramel apple in his hand.

"Aw sweet!" He eats the Skor caramel apple and throws away the stick and core. Then goes through the universal bridge and enters Chima in the Crocodile tribe's swamp.

Crooler sprays the flower's spores in Cragger's face, making him evil. "El Tigre, you get out of my swamp right now!" Cragger demanded.

"Crap, I need to get out of here!" El Tigre exclaimed and hits the universal bridge button but it's not working. El Tigre starts button mashing every button he can push and kicks the control panel and flies away. El Tigre is tumbling around the cockpit of his ship like laundry in the dryer.

Then the universal bridge opens up again and he ends up in Springfield and flies through some billboards and through Moe's. Moe sighed in disappointment. "Too bad that didn't kill me." Said Moe disappointed.

El Tigre's jet passes by Cheif Wiggum and Lou and caught their attention. "Cheif! I think that was a jet, passing by!" Lou exclaimed.

"Aw it's too fast!" Cheif Wiggum whined. Then they saw the jet opens a universal bridge and goes through it. "Ok, first thing tomorrow, no more Irish in our coffees in the morning." Said Cheif Wiggum.

El Tigre is now in the park and heading straight to the house. "Ah crap! Benson is gonna kill me!" El Tigre exclaimed. Then he starts looking around the jet and finds a Batmam action figure, a rubber chicken, a baseball bat and the manual to the jet. El Tigre looks through the manual and finds the universal bridge section and looks at it. He quickly reads through it and then the manual flies out a open window.

El Tigre opens the panel and sees the blue wire crossed with the red wire. So he unplugged the blue wire and uncrossed the wires. Then he opened the universal bridge and ends up on Cybetron.

"Sweet I'm on Cybertron!" Said El Tigre.

El Tigre is piloting the ship and sees something coming towards him and it's Black Cuervo. They crashed and crashed land on the ground, El Tigre sees Black Cuervo hanging on a ledge. "El Tigre!? What's going on here?" Black Cuervo asked.

"It's a little hard to explain!" El Tigre replied.

"Well do something I'm slipping!" Said Black Cuervo.

"Wait, can't you fly out!" Said El Tigre.

"My jetpack is busted!" Said Black Cuervo and loses her grip and falls, but she was caught by Dogpound.

"Hey Cuervo, Turbo has plans for you." Said Dogpound and runs away.

"Hey give me back my girlfriend!" El Tigre shouted.

Then El Tigre's jet falls and hits the ground. A few minutes later El Tigre wakes up and sees Karai. "Morning, puddy tat." Said Karai.

El Tigre growls and pounces and pins Karai, and takes his claws out. "What are you doing here?" El Tigre asked angrily.

"I'm here to kill Turbo and get Bradford back." Karai explained.

"You mean Dogpound?" El Tigre asked.

"Yes, why do you call him that?" Karai asked.

"Mikey does the naming, not me." Said El Tigre.

"Whatever, now if you excuse I have crazy little racer to hunt down." Said Karai and walks away.

"Ok, good luck facing Turbo and his powers." Said El Tigre.

"He's a mutate?!" Said Karai.

"Yeah, he also has clones." Said El Tigre.

"That explains why he comes back from the dead. I thought it was unlimited lives." Said Karai.

"Same here. But let's cut to the chase. I don't like you, and you don't like me. But if we work together we can stop Turbo and get our friends back. So what do you say?" Said El Tigre and held his hand out and retracked his claws.

Karai thought about it and knew it was the only way. "Ok fine, but after we free Cuervo and Bradford from Turbo, we're back to enemies." Said Karai and they shook on it.

**Laval: So Karai's teaming up with El Tigre.**

**Me: Yep, plus I know a secret about Karai. A secret that's so shocking not even Karai and Eagle don't even know about.**

**Mordecai: Dude, tell us!**

**Zandar: Yeah, bro.**

**Me: No only Arcee and I know about it. **

**James: Ok Arcee, Zandarand I are going back to Eagle's wanna tag along?**

**Arcee: Nice try, James. You're gonna make Eagle use the snapped thing on me, revealing Karai's secret. Well the season finale hasn't aired in Eagle's country so you're gonna have to wait.**

**Rigby: Can you just tell us and we won't tell Eagle?**

**Me: No way, Rigby! That would cause a spoiler alert to Eagle.**

**Ratchet: (Runs in) Smoke! We have a situation!**

**Wheeljack: (walks in) what is it doc?**

**Ratchet: The Crocs, kidnapped Gali, Lloyd and the other Princes and Princesses, they're in the swamp of Chima.**

**Rigby: We should call Eagle!**

**Me: We can't he's too busy cleaning up Gloyd's mess. It's up to us.**

**Wheeljack: Mind if I tag along?**

**Me: Sure, you kick the crocs butt Wrecker-style.**

**Laval: I'm coming too! I'm gonna teach Cragger a lesson he won't forget.**

**Me: Sure thing. You readers review and see you guys later.**

**Me, Mordecai, Rigby, James, Zandar, Arcee, Wheeljack, and Laval run out if the living room and to the universal bridge.**


	5. Six cannons

**Me: (I walk in and see Bulkhead on his tablet) Hey Bulkhead, what cha up too?**

**Bulkhead: Just looking at Eagle's story Enchancia: Rising and found Peregrine's origins, and the new chapter. Can't believe him and Drake get shot of a cannon and into the classroom.**

**Me: Me neither, I could of expect this from Joe Sweetstone. **

**Bulkhead: Hey did Rigby asked you if Pergrine and Lightning can be Wreckers?**

**Me: Yeah, I declined because one of Eagle's OC is good enough, that's my rule. I already made Ron and Drake Wreckers.**

**Bulkhead: I'm with you on this on. Whoa.**

**Me: What is it? Oh James' dream yeah that creep me out too. **

**Bulkhead: Yeah and (sees something on the tablet) oh that's disgusting! **

**Me: What is it? (Sees the author's note of Eagle's Enchancia: rising chapter 1: new students) Ok that is disturbing. I don't even talk about the dreams I have. **

**Bulkhead: Good, I don't wanna know.**

**James: (walks in and sees Bulkhead grossed out) Let me guess, Enchancia: rising chapter 1: new students? **

**Me and Bulkhead: Yeah!**

**James: Yeah, that was creepy.**

**Me: I hope this new chapter of El Tigre the anti hero wrecker will get that thought out of our heads.**

El Tigre and Karai are walking through the abandon city of Tyger Pax. El Tigre and Karai both know they hate each other, but they each hate Turbo, they didn't say anything since they're team up until Karai breaks the silence. "So why do you wanna kill Turbo?" Karai asked.

"He killed my captive. So I teamed up with the Core 4 to hunt him down, they're still alive, Vanellope owns me a 3DS. Met Nuparu, killed Turbo clone and that flew that jet and here we are today." Said El Tigre.

"Mine involves hearing Bradford missing and all." Said Karai.

"I see, well when we kill Turbo we go back to enemies." Said El Tigre.

"Sounds good to me." Said Karai.

Meanwhile Dogpound is talking to Hugo and Hazel about El Tigre coming to Six lasers. "Alright, El Tigre will be here soon and the boss wants him dead." Said Dogpound.

"We'll make sure he won't get pass us." Said Hazel.

"Good, now I got to delivery a little birdy to Turbo." Said Dogpound referring to Black Cuervo picks her up and runs away.

Meanwhile Karai is seeing Hazel summoning some candied apple brutes and Hugo is putting the Neman cestus on. "Ok it looks like they're setting up a blockade." Said Karai.

"Yeah, Hazel Bittersweet and Prince Hugo are working for Turbo. They're real jerks." Said El Tigre checking his inventory cube.

"I see what you mean, Hugo looks good but he's a jerk." Said Karai agreeing with El Tigre's point.

"Well this time, I'm gonna enjoy beating the crap out of those two." Said El Tigre pounding his fists.

"Well the front gate is suicide, but we can us a distraction." Said Karai.

"I have just the thing." Said El Tigre smirking.

Meanwhile at the front gate of Six lasers, 10 green candied apple brutes are guarding the front holding some guns. Then they see a transport vehicle coming towards them, the candied apples brutes opened fire on the transport vehicle and it stops with lasers burns on the transport. One of the candied apple brutes open the transport and see two dead Cybertronians in the driver and passager seat with two packs of C4 on. The C4 explodes and kills the candied apple brutes.

Hazel and Hugo heard the explosion from the one of the oil stands. "Did you hear that?" Hazel asked.

"He's here." Said Hugo.

"Good because we out number him two to one." Said Hazel.

"Hazel! Hugo!" El Tigre shouted. "You two are gonna have to drink you're food through a straw connected to life support when I'm done with you two!"

"You forgot Manny, it's two against one." Said Hugo summoning the Neman cestus into his hands.

"Yeah, but I have a surprise for you two." Said El Tigre and runs up a wall and jumps, does a few poses and kicks Hazel, that was the spinning armadillo. Then he gives Hugo the "I'm gonna kill you look!" he takes his claws out.

"You forgot that I have a powerful weapon." Said Hugo. Then Karai shows up and throws grinding powder at Hugo's eyes. "My eyes! It burns!" He screamed.

"Didn't see that coming, huh Hugo?" Said Karai.

"Karai!" Hazel growled. Karai walks up to Hazel and points her sword at Hazel's chest. "Are you still mad at me for what I did to your father back when I wanted to destroy Sugar Rush, because I'm sorry."

"Sorry won't do." Said Karai.

Hazel summons two chocolate swords and swords fight with Karai. Hugo gets his vision back and attempts to steath attack Karai. El Tigre uses a chain punch attack and hits Hugo in the face. "What kind of prince attacks a girl?" El Tigre asked.

"This prince." Said Hugo.

"Well get ready for a royal beating Hugo." Said El Tigre and takes a running start and bicycle kicks Hugo in the face the same way Liu Kang does it in mortal kombat. Hugo punches El Tigre and El Tigre hits a wall back first. "Ok, let's dance." Said El Tigre.

Karai slashes Hazel and then summons a giant candied apple and uses it as a hammer. "My favourite game at carnival is whack a mole." Said Hazel and tries to whack Karai with the giant candied apple.

Hugo tries to punch El Tigre but he dodges the attack. El Tigre and Hugo are fighting and climbing up the stairs to the cyber slide. Karai dodges the candied apple pound and throws grinding powder at Hazel. But Hazel uses her telekinesis and throws it back at Karai. Karai's eyes are burning from the powder. "Right back at cha." Said Hazel.

Back at El Tigre and Hugo, El Tigre knees Hugo in the head and does a combo on Hugo. El Tigre uses a uppercut on Hugo and yells out. "Shoryuken!" Both El Tigre and Hugo go down the slide and they beat each other up while they go down the slide. Once they reach the bottom he sees Hazel in her kart with a unconisous Karai in the back and drives away.

Hugo punches El Tigre in face and knocks him on the ground. "Give up, Rivera you can't stop Turbo's master plan." Said Hugo.

"Shut your face." Said El Tigre and pounces and punches Hugo in the air and punches him in the face and he lands on the ground. "Where's Hazel taking Karai and where's Cuervo?!" El Tigre demanded to know.

"I'm not telling you nothing." Said Hugo.

"You got to the the count of five or else you won't look pretty no more." Said El Tigre and raise his hand. "1" took out the first claw. "2" took out the second claw. "3" took out the thrid claw.

"Okay, they're in Kaon that's all I know!" Said Hugo.

"Thanks." Said El Tigre and punches Hugo in the face and knocks him out. El Tigre stretchs and runs to Kaon.

**Bulkhead: Now that was Awesome.**

**Ron (the badass glitch) and Drake (the prince Toa): (walks in) Hey guys!**

**James: Hey guys what's up?**

**Ron: Well Optimus told me that he's almost there to Eagle's studios.**

**Drake: That and Wheeljack has been training me. Really great to work with my favourite Wrecker and Autobot.**

**Me: Hey funny thing, I think I should write a sequel to Epic Wreckers. I mean it did so good, I wanna give it another shot. **

**Ron: Plus we'll be in it.**

**Me: Got that right. Just need to figure out the plot and all.**

**James: You'll do fine. Hey can you make me and Zandar Wreckers?**

**Me: We'll Mordecai is the leader of the Wreckers, just until Ultra Magnus is back in action. Ask him.**

**James: Sure thing, Zandar and I love that story.**

**Me: Thanks. Anyway you readers please review ok. Adios.**

**A RPG flies in and hits the wall.**

**Me: What the hell!? I thought that happens at Eagle's studios?!**

**Frida: (off camera) Sorry!**


	6. El Tigre vs Dogpound

**Me and the Wreckers from Epic Wreckers along with James, Zandar, Ron Cinnadon (the badass glitch), Drake Rodriguez (the Prince Toa), and Sofia are in the storyboard room. Then Laval and Cragger walk in.**

**Me: There you guys are, close the door.**

**Cragger: Yeah lion, close the door!**

**Laval: (pushes Cragger) Just sit down swamp breath! (Closes the door)**

**Me: Ok, as you all know I'm doing a sequel to Epic Wreckers and I need another place to top the Disney universe. Disney channel and Disney XD is off the list. **

**Sandy: What about Disney Junior?**

**Me: Eagle has that covered. Any ideas?**

**Boomer: What about Cartoon Network?**

**Me: That's a good idea. (Writes it down on the board) **

**Mordecai: What about Nickelodeon?**

**Me: Yeah that's good too.**

**Sofia: Maybe we can try the Lego universe?**

**Me: Maybe, I was thinking Mordecai, Rigby, Crumplezone, Ransack, you and Amber in a story where you become master builders. **

**Cragger: Rejected!**

**Me: I said maybe Cragger, I'm open to new ideas. Not to guest reviewers.**

**Brick: Yeah, Smoke doesn't take their ideas.**

**Me: Look let's brain storm some ideas, while we play the new chapter of El Tigre the anti hero wrecker.**

**Ultra Magnus: Good, what about universal studios?**

**Me: Good thinking. **

El Tigre has reached Kaon and he's panting, he picks up a bottle of water from his inventory cube and drinks it and spits it out. "Ugh! It's warm!" Said El Tigre. Then his iPhone rings. "Hello?" He answers.

"Manny it's Ultra Magnus, have you defeated Turbo yet?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Not yet, but I'm almost close to kill him." Said El Tigre.

"You better be, or else you can kiss your life and the wreckers good bye." Said Ultra Magnus then hangs up.

"Ok, if I was Turbo where would I be?" Said El Tigre then he sees some bright purple lights coming from Kaon prison. El Tigre smirks and heads straight to the prison.

El Tigre enters the prison by going through the service ducts, he always thought that he break out of prison, not breaking in prison. Once he exits the service ducts he sleath kills two guards. Then he finds Black Cuervo and Karai hanging by chains, while Dogpound is watching some troops some energy at the two girls.

"I got to save them." He notices Turbo in a skybox watching Black Cuervo and Karai being tortured. "But first I'll kill Turbo, and make out with Cuervo." He said and sneaks pass the guards at the front door and sleathly takedown the guards by covering their mouths and makes them unconisous.

"Man, I have a Justice Ranger and Shredder's daughter as hostages. It's a perfect combination." Said Turbo.

El Tigre sneaks up behind Turbo and takes his claws out and gets ready to kill him. But Turbo lifts El Tigre with his telekinesis. "Oh come on!" El Tigre exclaimed.

"Really, El Tigre do you really think you can kill me?" Turbo asked. "I have powers!"

"So do I! Now let go of Cuervo and Karai!" Said El Tigre.

Turbo throws El Tigre at a wall. "You will not stop me, from becoming king of the multiverse. Unlike Django of the dead." Said Turbo.

El Tigre uses a chain punch attack in Turbo's face, then roundhouse kicks Turbo in the face. Turbo gets furious and charges at El Tigre, he sweeps Turbo on his feet then elbow slams Turbo and beat the living daylights out of him. Then El Tigre grabs a mini fridge from the corner and beats him with it. Then smashes the mini fridge one more time and kills him.

"Turbo's dead finally. I need a drink." Said El Tigre and takes a root beer out of the mini fudge he killed Turbo with and drinks it.

After he chugged the root beer he notices something on Turbo. He looked at the collar and sees a tag. It was labelled Turbo clone #229. "Another clone! This guy is such a coward!" Said El Tigre than he realizes something. "Crap, I forgot to save Cuervo and Karai!" He jumps out the skybox and into the arena.

"Rivera."Said Dogpound and growls.

"Let the girls go, Bradford." Said El Tigre and takes his claws out.

"Why don't you make me, kitty cat." Said Dogpound.

El Tigre takes a running start and leaps but Dogpound grabs El Tigre with his huge left and throws him at a wall. "I forgot about that." Said El Tigre.

"You think?!" Karai and Black Cuervo exclaimed.

"Wow you are stupid." Said Dogpound.

"Bad dog." Said El Tigre and then charges at Dogpound and throws a series of punches at Dogpound's face and kick him in the face. Then uses the spinning armadillo on Dogpound and Dogpound gets knocked on the ground.

El Tigre uses his claw shot attack to get Black Cuervo and Karai down. Black Cuervo turns her jetpack to fly, she grabs Karai and land. El Tigre walks up to Dogpound and punches Dogpound in the nuts. "Why would you do that?!" Said Dogpound groaning in pain.

"Why would you work for Turbo?" Karai asked.

"Oh crap, my master is gonna kill me." Said Dogpound.

"Oh have you neutered." Said Black Cuervo and high fives El Tigre for the joke.

"Why am I'm working for Turbo?" Dogpound asked.

"Beats me, but that guy is crazy." Said El Tigre.

"I heard that!" Turbo shouted as he appeared on the monitor.

"Turbo." Said El Tigre.

"That's right, I have clones now. They're my pawns, just like chess." Said Turbo.

"Not to mention insane and ruins a certain someone's life for 15 years." Said Karai.

"You won't stop my plan, for domination!" Said Turbo and logs off. Then some of Turbo's soldiers show up and attack El Tigre, Karai, Black Cuervo and Dogpound.

"Go we'll hold em off." Said Karai.

Black Cuervo and El Tigre run off and run through the cell blocks of Kaon prison. El Tigre drills through the brutes while Black Cuervo shoots lasers at the brutes and reach the train. "Ok, I manage to track the signal. He's in Shockwave's old tower." Said Black Cuervo showing her boyfriend the map to Cybertron.

"Thanks Cuervo." Said El Tigre.

Before El Tigre enters the train Black Cuervo grabs El Tigre's arm, drags him over to her and kisses him for 5 seconds and parted. "Go Tigre, stop Turbo and save everyone you know and don't know." Said Black Cuervo.

El Tigre looks at Black Cuervo and puts his hand on her cheek. "I will, not just for the Wreckers, or the Justice Rangers. I'm doing this for you." Said El Tigre and enters the train and it leaves Kaon.

Black Cuervo puts her hands over her heart and sighs heavily with dreamy eyes. "He is so my type, I got to join the Wreckers." Said Black Cuervo and shoots a trooper without looking and has the dreamy eyes look.

Meanwhile the train stops so El Tigre decided to walk. It was a long walk for him, he's tried and exhausted. "Man why did Shockwave have to build his tower so far away." El Tigre whined. Then he sees two Cybertronians looking around a junk pile.

"Hey are you guys friends or foe?" El Tigre asked.

The two Cybertronians turn around and see El Tigre. "What is your name?" One of the Cybertronians asked.

"El Tigre, now answer my questions." El Tigre demanded.

"Neither." Said one of the Cybertronians and transforms into beasts. One was a robotic creature that's part bear, part eagle and his friend was a dragon.

"Predacons." Said El Tigre. The two Predacons charge at El Tigre.

**Me: We're gonna leave it at a cliffhanger.**

**Sofia: Wow I didn't know Tigre and Cuervo loved each other.**

**Cragger: Neither did I. **

**Me: Yeah, some people support the couple.**

**Cragger: Anyway Smoke, I'm already done feeling sorry about myself time to time some action.**

**Bulkhead: Meaning?**

**Cragger: I'm gonna take my tribe back! Who's with me?**

**Mordecai: Dude, you're facing agaisnt a whole army. You're screwed!**

**Cragger: You're right. But if I know Crooler, which I do. She'll steal the chi in the Lion temple in the monthly chi race or anytime.**

**Ultra Magnus: Hm Cragger that sounds like a good idea.**

**Cragger: Thanks. **

**Me: Ok we got what we need. I'll see you guys later.**

**James: Come on Cragger, let's tell Eagle your plan.**

**Laval: Mind if I tag along too?**

**Cragger: Yeah dude, Eagle's studio is amazing way better than this place. No offense.**

**Me: None taken, I just installed a bar. Awaiting for a pool table and life sized operation. (Not in real life)**

**Sofia: See ya Smoke. (Leaves with James, Zandar, Laval and Cragger)**

**Wheeljack: Can't wait for those things.**

**Me: Yeah me too. Anyway you readers please give me a review, Kay. See ya.**


	7. El Tigre vs Ser-ket

**I'm waiting for Vivian and Onua who are in the healing chamber. They step out of the chamber.**

**Me: Feeling better?**

**Onua: Yep.**

**Vivian: Got that right.**

**Cragger: (walks in) Hey guys, what's up?**

**Me: Oh hey Cragger.**

**Cragger: So what are you guys up too?**

**Me: Nothing much.**

**Cragger: I was thinking we can hang out?**

**Me: Sorry Cragger, but my prisoners escaped last night. **

**Onua: How did that happened?**

**Me: Shawshank Redemption. Basically they digged their way out and placed two cut outs and a poster on the wall, covering the hole.**

**Vivian: Whoa.**

**Cragger: So you guys wanna watch the Heat?**

**Me: Sorry Cragger, but I have a meeting to prepare and people to call.**

**Vivian: Sofia invited me to her home.**

**Onua: I got some combact training with the new recruits.**

**We all leave the room except for Cragger.**

**Cragger: Great Eagle's in Blackgate and now these guys are too busy. Well I might as well read one of Smoke's stories.**

**You readers please enjoy the new chapter of El Tigre the anti hero wrecker.**

The two Predacons drag El Tigre to Darkmount and throw him in front of Predaking. "Rivera, what are you doing here?" Predaking asked violently.

"Just checking the sights." Said El Tigre, smirking.

Predaking didn't wanted to hear that answer, so he got off his throne and punched El Tigre in the face. "I want the real answer!" Predaking demanded.

"I'm looking for Turbo! Happy?!" El Tigre exclaimed.

"Yes. I'm glad Darksteel and Skylynx brought you here, I have a job for you. I want you to go to Fort Scyk and destroy Turbo's abominations." Said Predaking and shows El Tigre a picture of ugly Predacon in tube.

"That's a Predacon mixed with a Cy bug?" El Tigre wondered. "Is this a joke or something?"

"No that's real." Said Darksteel.

"We want that destroyed. It's horrible!" Said El Tigre.

"So is Meg Griffin, but we're all waiting for her to die and dance on her grave." Said El Tigre. "Do it yourselves."

Predaking reveals Nuparu tied up and thrown to the floor. "Manny!" Said Nuparu.

"Nuparu, are you alright?" El Tigre asked.

"I got attacked by these guys. I don't like the way Darksteel is looking at me." Said Nuparu.

Darksteel chuckles in a evil way, and takes out a gunblade. "Ok I'll do it." Said El Tigre.

"Where did you get a gunblade?" Skylynx asked.

"I found it on the streets." Said Darksteel.

Meanwhile El Tigre sneaks into Fort Scyk and takes out the guards. He enters lab and screams like a girl at the sight of it, they're all half Predacon, half Justice Ranger, Cy bug, or any other creature. "What the hell is Turbo doing?" Said El Tigre.

"This is a lab full of my kind." Said a Predacon that transforms into a dragon with a scorpion tail and claw.

"A Predacon working for Turbo? What a shocker." Said El Tigre.

"My name is Ser-ket. I'm actually part Predacon, part Transformer." She said.

"So you're the first Predacon hybrid?" Said El Tigre.

"Yes, and I will show what they're made of." Said Ser-ket.

"I'll slice and dice you into bits!" Said El Tigre.

Ser-ket charges at El Tigre and kicks him right to a Predacon tube. El Tigre uses his chain punch, but Ser-ket grabs the chain punch. "That was very stupid of you to do that." Said Ser-ket and dragged El Tigre to her. But El Tigre kicks Ser-ket in the face.

"That was pretty stupid of you to do that." Said El Tigre.

Ser-ket gets back up and transforms into her beast mode. She roared and charged at El Tigre, El Tigre just smirked and jumped up in the air and used a claw shot attack on Ser-ket. Ser-ket recovers from the attack and grabs El Tigre by using her claw and smashes him like the Hulk did to Loki in the Avengers. After that she throws him to a wall.

El Tigre charges at Ser-ket and slices her claw tail off. Ser-ket transforms back to robot mode and now in pain from the attack. "You'll pay for that!" Said Ser-ket. El Tigre puts Ser-ket's claw on her and pins Ser-ket to a wall. "What are you doing?!" She asked.

"Pulling the plug on this project." Said El Tigre and puts a c4 pack on a energon storage tank. El Tigre walks out of the building and the c4 explodes and the hits El Tigre's ears. El Tigre covers his ears. "Man! How do those guys do it the movies?! They don't mind the loud explosion happens!"

Then Predaking, Darksteel and Skylynx fly in with a tied up Nuparu in Predaking's claws and drops him to ground. Then they transforms into robot mode. "You have done well, Rivera." Said Predaking.

"I kept my part of the deal. Now it's your turn." Said El Tigre in anger.

"We maybe beasts El Tigre. But we're not animals." Said Skylynx.

Predaking unties Nuparu and he wasn't happy. "Thanks Manny. I owe you one." Said Nuparu.

"Just let you know this doesn't change between us." Said Predaking.

"We know. We're still enemies and still want to destroy us." Said Nuparu.

"Now kill Turbo. Make him suffer for the creating abominations of our kind." Said Predaking.

Then the Predacon hybrids come out and charge at El Tigre, Nuparu and the Predacons. "Go we're hold them off!" Said Darksteel. Predaking, Darksteel and Skylynx start fighting the hybrid Predacons while El Tigre and Nuparu escape.

Meanwhile El Tigre is somewhere on Cybertron and he lost Nuparu. "Great I'm somewhere on Cybertron, I lost Nuparu," He smells something in the air. "I smell Vanilla. Vanellope, I know you're around here!" Said El Tigre.

Vanellope glitches next to El Tigre with a canister in her hands. "Hey! Oh it's you." Said Vanellope.

"What are you doing?" El Tigre asked.

"Just making my way to Shockwave's tower." Said Vanellope.

"Ok where's the rest of the Core 4?" El Tigre asked again.

"I saw them along with Nuparu and Black Cuervo heading kidnapped and heading straight to the tower." Said Vanellope.

"I ran into three Predacons, and here we are." Said El Tigre.

"Ok stripe head. Let's get going!" Said Vanellope.

El Tigre and Vanellope enter a rocket that Vanellope made. "Alright, let's roll!" Said El Tigre.

Vanellope was putting some energon in the rocket. "Ok let's roll!" Said Vanellope. She starts the rocket and the fly off to Shockwave's tower.

**Cragger: That was cool. (Walks in the basement to see me and Onua playing Call of duty black ops 2, and Vivian drawing on her sketchpad) Hey guys how was the meeting, Sofia and training?**

**Me: Cragger! We already finished our jobs. **

**Vivian: Sofia and I had fun.**

**Cragger: Oh sure. You guys are trying to avoid me.**

**Me, Vivian and Onua are disagreeing with Cragger's thought.**

**Cragger: Guys the holidays are coming and I'm gonna be all alone in my swamp.**

**Onua: Well maybe you come spend it with Smoke and the rest of the Justice Rangers.**

**Cragger: Are you sure, maybe I can have Aurora in my home?**

**Me: No, she has to stay here. Aurora in Chima, that's like a person wearing a bulleye's on his head.**

**Cragger: Ok I get it! Where are the rest of the Princesses of heart? **

**Me: I relocated the other four to different worlds, and Cindrella and Kairi are safe with Eagle.**

**Cragger: Cool. Anyway I gotta go. (Cragger leaves the room)**

**Aurora: (walks in) What's wrong with Cragger?**

**Me: I don't wanna talk about it. You readers know what to do.**


End file.
